


Wolf,Stag,Lion,Dragon

by Declanafig



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A lot more characters but I didn't feel like listing them, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daenerys starts mad, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Multi, No Jonerys, Robb actually gets good advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Declanafig/pseuds/Declanafig
Summary: North and South collide. Can better alliances sway the War of The Five Kings for the Starks?





	1. Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter takes place at about the same time as the start of the tv and book series, meaning all the direwolves are alive, and Bran is not crippled. This is a very short intro, and most of the first chapters will be. Have fun!

Robb

Robb Stark knew this would not be a normal day when his father, Eddard, called him and his siblings to his solar for a "family meeting". He had been sparring with his half brother and one of his two best friends in the world, Jon, who now turned to Robb and said, "Well, I'd best find another partner then. We all know Lady Catelyn would never allow a bastard to a family gathering."

He began to walk away when, to his and Robb's surprise, Ned shook his head and said to him "You as well, Jon." Robb and Jon shared a glance before heading to the solar.

Robb sat down next to Jon and his sister, Arya, as Ned began to speak. "My children. You all have grown so much older. As you all know, with age comes responsibility. I fear that war is coming to the kingdoms, and the best way to be prepared is with alliances with other great houses. Winter is coming, and we cannot face it alone. As I am sure all of you know, the key to alliances is marriage." At these words, the Stark children glanced around the room, worried who they might be paired with. Ned knew their thoughts, and reassured them.

"Not to worry, I will not have you all married off to diabolical people for a better chance in a war that may never happen. I have chosen good, respectable people to wed you all to, should you accept. Arya, you are to be betrothed to Trystane Martell of Dorne. The dornish are fierce people, like you, and I have a feeling you will make fast friends with his uncle, Oberyn, and his daughters while you are there."

Arya stood, saying "Very well father, I accept the proposal."

Ned continued "Jon, I have two things for you. You are to wed Princess Arriane Martell, Trystane's sister."

Jon looked happy, but also confused. He blushed so deeply, someone might have thought he was choking. "Thank you father but why would the Martells let the heir marry... me?" Robb knew what he meant was, why would they let a bastard marry a princess?

Ned told him "That leads into my other announcement for you. It took very much convincing, but Catelyn has agreed to allow me to legitimize you." Catelyn, Robb's mother, was looking like she very much regretted that decision. She was staring at Jon with a deep look of sadness in her eyes. "Son, you will now become Jon Stark of Winterfell." Jon nearly passed out and Robb had never been so happy for Jon in his life.

Once he had gotten over the shock, Jon proclaimed "I accept this marriage proposal." Robb clapped him on the back, and all the children celebrated.

Ned eventually silenced his children and carried on. "Bran, I offer you a betrothal to Princess Shireen Baratheon of Dragonstone." Bran started to speak, but silenced himself. "I know she had greyscale as a very young child, but she is only a kind, sweet girl, and you must treat her as such, or Lord Stannis will have words with you."

Bran took a while to answer. "If it is your will, father, I will do as asked of me."

Surprisingly, to Sansa Ned said nothing. She had seemed to be sure to marry Prince Joffrey, but Eddard seemingly had other plans. Rickon also was told nothing.

Then Ned turned to Robb. "Robb, I am so proud of you. You are my heir and firstborn, and you are already growing to be a great man." Robb was anticipating, pleading not to be married to a Frey girl. The Freys had been bothering Ned for years about marrying Robb to one of their many young daughters, and Robb wondered if his father had finally given in. "For you, I offer a choice. We have been sent two envoys asking for your hand in marriage, and I wonder if either would please you. The first is from Balon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, offering his daughter Yara to you." At this, all of the Stark children burst into laughter, thinking of Theon and how he might react to this, if it were to happen. Ned even allowed himself a rare chuckle before he went on. "The other offer is from Mace Tyrell of Highgarden. He would have you marry his daughter Margaery." This time, Robb was the one to go red as a tomato. Tales of the beauty that was Margaery Tyrell had reached every corner of Westeros, and Jon was congratulating him already. He could only imagine what Theon would have to say.

Robb, happier than he had ever been, started "Tell Balon Greyjoy" And the Starks all gasped. Robb continued, "That I am sorry I cannot marry his daughter. I gladly accept Mace Tyrell's offer." And so the family meeting was ended.

  
  


Jon

Similarly to Robb, it was also the happiest moment of Jon Snow's entire life. Not only was he to marry a beautiful Princess, but he was a Stark now. As soon as he walked away, he was overcome by joy. Robb and Theon both joined him and they all started talking about the meeting. "So is it true that there are now two Starks in front of me, and they are both to marry beautiful southern ladies?" Said Theon. Jon and Theon had become much closer in recent months, so much that they were now friends. Jon and Robb both blushed. "Congratulations, Jon."

"Did you know Robb might have taken your sister as his wife, Greyjoy?" That flustered Theon for a second, then they all laughed.

"Theon, you may need to marry soon. Just remember, me and Jon also have a sister." Said Robb. Theon rolled his eyes. They had been bothering him about Sansa for so long, and she obviously had feelings for him, the way she looked at him.

Theon went red before trying to change the topic. "When will your soon to be brides be arriving, anyways?" He inquired.

"We have no idea yet, Theon, but your soon to be bride is arriving right now," Robb japed as Sansa walked up to them.

"Hey, Robb, where's Lady?" Sansa asked offhandedly, looking at Theon the whole time.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Theon can help you find him," Robb replied, throwing in a small wink at Theon. "I need to talk to Jon alone right now." Sansa nodded, and left with Theon close behind.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" asked Jon.

"Nothing, this just seemed like a great opportunity for Theon and Sansa. I know Sansa will be happy with him, and he will be happy with her. We can talk about whatever you want." Robb responded.

"How is Arya going to survive in Dorne, with no one else in her family there?" Jon asked, worried.

"You heard Father, she'll like the Dornish. I wouldn't worry too much." Robb assured him. "I'm going to miss Arya." Jon said wistfully.

Surprisingly, when Jon left the courtyard to go to the training yard, Lady Catelyn was waiting for him with an almost kind look on her face. “I am sorry, Jon. I’ve only now realized how cruel I have been to you. I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive a foolish old woman. You have been a brother to my children, and I thank you for that.” Then, she did something that Jon thought she would never do, and Catelyn gave him a short hug. Jon was both shocked and happy as he headed to the training yard.

When he arrived and grabbed his sword, he found Robb practicing with Theon and went to greet them. “Robb, something strange is happening. Your mother just hugged me.” Robb and Theon’s eyes went wide with disbelief at this statement.

Then they said in unison, “What the hell?”

“She seems to have forgiven me for being a bastard.” Jon said. “How was your little walk with Sansa, Greyjoy? Were you… helpful?” Jon asked Theon mockingly.

“Shut the hell up, Jon,” Greyjoy said, trying to hide a blush. Sansa arrived in the yard, and Robb and Theon started sparring.

Meanwhile, Jon walked up to Sansa. “Hello, Jon,” She said.

“I’ve never seen you watching us train before. I thought you would be sewing or something.” Said Jon, even though he knew why she was there.

“Jeyne’s being annoying. She’s teasing me and saying I'm in love with Theon.” She replied. They watched as Robb disarmed Theon and knocked him to the ground. Sansa was clearly disappointed.

At supper, Ned told the children “The king is coming to Winterfell in two days. I expect you all to be on the best of behavior. Robert does not fail to deal out punishment, especially with Tywin Lannister ruling for him.” He said grimly.

“That’s going to be a problem. Joffrey has always been a cunt.” Robb said, in the same tone.

Daenerys

Viserys Targaryen was more than Dany’s brother. He was her other half, without which she would feel empty. Viserys ran a hand through her hair and placed it on her breast. “My love, I have decided to wed you to Khal Drogo of the Dothraki,” He said as their lips met. “With his army, we will burn down Westeros until it is just me and you, and we will rule it together. Anyone who bends the knee will be given a quick death. And I will be with you always, my beautiful dragon,” She smiled as he tore off her clothes. The Dothraki were brutish, true, but she would do anything to destroy King’s Landing, kill the Usurper, and rule with Viserys, together.

  
  


Arya

The next morning, Arya had never felt so bittersweet. On the one hand, she had every reason to believe she would love Dorne. On the other, she would miss her parents, her brothers, and even Sansa, as much as she hated to admit it. All the family gathered to say goodbye. “Arya, stay strong in Dorne. It may be strange at first, but I'm sure you’ll grow to love it.” Said Catelyn.

“Your mother should know. She had the same situation happen to her when she married me and came to Winterfell. And look at us now.” Ned added kindly. Sansa gave her a hug, which touched her most of all.

“Farewell, little sister,” said Robb, “Next time I see you, you might be a better fighter than me.” Arya gave him a big hug.

Bran and Rickon both said “Goodbye, Arya,” quietly.

Jon had brought her something. “A present,” he said. “This is no toy. Be careful you don't cut yourself.”

Arya saw the tiny blade, hardly even a sword, and said “Thank you Jon, but it’s so skinny.”

To which Jon responded “So are you.” That got a chuckle out of everyone. “You’ll have to work at it every day. Do you remember the first lesson?” Jon asked.

Arya would go to the grave remembering it. “Stick ‘em with the pointy end.” And she leaped up to Jon.

“I will visit you soon, Arya,” Jon said. “My betrothed will most likely take me to Sunspear sometime. And you may be allowed to come to Winterfell as well.” With that, Arya took her leave, waving goodbye the entire time.


	2. The Royal Entourage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and his court arrive in Winterfell. Robb and Jon find a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short chapter to keep everyone updated. This was going to be part of a larger chapter but I think it works better in two parts. Enjoy!

Robb

The morning of the king’s arrival, Robb asked his mother “When is my betrothed going to come?”

Catelyn sighed. “I see there is no point trying to stop you badgering me. Both Margaery and Arriane will arrive in three weeks. I expect you to act like a proper noble.” Robb could hardly wait, but he also was nervous. He did not know if a southern girl could get used to the Northern cold. He remembered tales of the Hightower woman Jorah Mormont had married, and how he sold slaves to keep her happy in the new environment. If Robb recalled, she was actually Margaery’s aunt. Robb had never felt so worried for someone he had never met.

When the king, Robert Baratheon, who Robb was named after, stepped down from his carriage, all the Stark children were disappointed to see nothing but a fat old man. Sansa was no doubt expecting a handsome knight in shining armor, and the boys were expecting a muscular man with a huge warhammer. Then Robert said to Ned “You’ve gotten fat.” Robb almost lost it. How could this slug of a man insult his father in such a way? Then Ned looked down at Robert’s huge stomach and raised his eyebrows. Both men erupted in laughter as the royal family went to meet the Starks.

Robert was the first one to meet Robb. “You must be Robb. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Robb gave him a small nod. The rest of the royal family passed without saying anything. The girl, Myrcella, blushed a bit at Robb. Robb loathed the way Joffrey looked at Sansa, like a predator watching its prey. Tommen, his brother, seemed a nice boy. Robb did not quite know what to make of the queen. She was beautiful, yes, but she looked at everything as if it were below her. Her brothers were also hard to figure out. Jaime Lannister was known to be a man without honor, but he just seemed like a normal knight. His brother, Tyrion, was supposedly a monster. Robb saw only a very short man. And then there were the King’s brothers. Renly seemed kind and outspoken. Stannis was hard to understand. He had heard tales of the great warrior and commander that was Stannis Baratheon, but he was so reserved, only speaking when he was spoken to. He seemed honorable, however, and he was not a prick like the crown prince at least.

They all settled down for a feast. Jon sat beside him. Myrcella seemed like she also wanted to, but could not muster the courage to ask him. It was Jon’s first time sitting with the family at a large feast like this, and Jon was enjoying every second of it. He must have downed four cups of ale in ten minutes before Ned stopped him. “We are in front of royalty.” Eddard said sternly.

Jon sighed and asked Robb “Any word on when Arianne is arriving?”

“In three weeks, mother said.” Robb replied.

Jon nodded blankly, while looking at Jaime Lannister curiously. “Let’s go out and spar.” Jon said and grabbed him by the arm.

Catelyn

Catelyn’s heart nearly stopped when she saw Jaime Lannister sword fighting with Robb. Then she saw they were using sparring sword and she let out a gasp of relief. She did not know much about battle, but Robb seemed to be doing pretty well considering his opponent. Jaime turned around. “Lady Stark,” he said, “I haven’t seen you since I was close to marrying your sister.”

The boys laughed, and Catelyn smiled, with a bit of nostalgia in her eyes. “Jaime plans to teach us some things during his visit to Winterfell” said Jon happily. He did not seem like the grandson of the monster who murdered her husband to be. He had not deserved the torment she had given him.

“That’s good to hear, Jon. Thank you, Ser Jaime.” Jaime looked confused at her kindness towards Jon. Jaime looked inside at the feast.

Joffrey was staring hungrily at Sansa, who had a worried look on her face. “Well, I had better rescue your sister from my nephew.”, he said to Robb and Jon. “We can spar again tomorrow.” Catelyn was surprised. _He seems a nicer man than when I last saw him._

  
  
  


Margaery

It was almost unbelievable to Margaery that her grandmother was in her seventies. “I fear Lord Eddard and King Robert are not long for this world,” said the Queen of Thorns. “You must please the Stark boy. Varys thinks he may rebel if Joffrey becomes king. They say Starks are wolves, wild and free, but you must tame this one. We can forge an alliance with the North that could last a century. If you can get him to worship you, he will give you anything you want.”

“Yes, grandmother. I have heard he is at least kinder and more handsome than Joffrey. Can’t be too bad.” Margaery replied.


	3. The Hand of The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned reminisces about his family. Stannis sees Robert in a new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I'm sorry it's been over a week since I updated, but I've been very busy with school. I hope you guys enjoy!

Jorah

It was rather depressing being the most hated man in the night’s watch, out of all the brigands, murderers, and rapists. No one knew who they were. Everyone knew the disgraced son of the Lord Commander. That did not matter half as much as his father. He would do anything to have his father look at him with something other than disgust. He deserved it. He did terrible things so Lynesse wouldn’t leave him, and she did anyways. Perhaps celibacy would be a better option. He would never love after Lynesse. He wanted to be loved again, like he was after the Greyjoy rebellion. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see that golden hair.

  
  


Ned

Jon and Robb were improving at a scary rate. He could see Rhaegar inside Jon and he could see Brandon in Robb. If it came to war, these two might prove as formidable as himself and Robert. The kingslayer had changed. The carelessness had gone from his eyes, replaced with a look of regret. Renly was kind as ever, and even Stannis seemed to be enjoying himself. Ned even caught a glimpse of him smiling at a joke Renly made. Ned sat down next to Robert, who was helping himself to some boar. “Ned, I need someone in King’s Landing I can trust. I will name you hand of the king, if you accept.” Said Robert in a tone that said he had to accept.

Ned simply nodded. “Congratulations, Lord Stark.” Said the queen icily. Ned knew she wanted her father to be hand. Robert went around the hall to share the news, Cersei behind him.

That left Ned alone with Jaime Lannister. “I’ve heard from my sons that you’ve changed, kingslayer. Do you regret killing the mad king now?” Ned asked condescendingly.

“Your sons are good lads. Helping them is one of the two things I will never regret. The other was shoving my blade in the back of that vile king, watching him bleed out, all the while saying ‘Burn them all’.” he raised his glass. “Here’s to the mad king, and the sword I buried into him.”

The next morning, Ned found Robb and Jon sparring again. He approached them. “Boys, since I am hand of the king, they will be holding a tourney and a melee in my name at King’s Landing. You are both expected to come, and I wonder if either of you want to participate.”

Robb spoke first. “Will Margaery be there?” Ned chuckled. Robb was already smitten with someone he hadn’t met.

“Loras Tyrell and Oberyn Martell will both be competing, so I would assume that their families will be there.”

Robb looked excited. “I think I will take part in the melee.”

Jon said “I will do the same.” and that was settled.

As much as he had hated the mad king, Ned wish Robert had never rebelled. Rhaegar would be king, Lyanna his queen, and Jon would be his son, not the bastard of Winterfell. He didn’t know what to do. He wished Brandon and Lyanna were here. He wasn’t trained to rule the north. He wanted to deliver Jon seven kingdoms. He owed that to Lyanna, at least.

  
  


Stannis

Stannis liked Winterfell. Not as warm as Dragonstone, yet it evoked feelings of home, unlike that dark castle. He had grown to respect Eddard, as he had grown to respect his brothers. But he would never respect Joffrey, or kneel to him. Speaking of the bastard, here he was. “Uncle. Enjoying yourself? Gods know you wouldn’t if your wife and your little monster were here.”

It was all Stannis could do not to attack the child. “Never speak ill of Selyse or Shireen again. Do you understand?” Stannis yelled at him.

“Why? I’ve heard they disgust you, that you keep your daughter in a cage and that you only sleep with your wife twice in a year.” Joffrey was taunting him.

“Perhaps you should keep your bodyguards close, Lannister. For the night is dark and full of terrors.”

Joffrey was outraged. “You dare speak to me like that? I should have your tongue out!”

Robert had noticed. “Stannis, what is the meaning of this?”

“The crown prince decided to disrespect my wife and daughter.”

“He threatened me!” Joffrey was sniveling, trying to suppress a cry.

Robert looked at Joffrey angrily. “You deserved it, you useless craven! Now stop crying before I make Stannis my heir.” Joffrey walked away, looking very upset.

Robert turned to Stannis. “That stupid boy. He’s more Lannister than Baratheon.” _If only you knew, Robert._ “Stannis, I have slighted you in the past. For that I ask forgiveness. I cannot give you Storm’s End now, but I will name you my Master of War.”

Stannis smiled, something he hadn’t done in a long time. “Thank you, Rober- Your grace.”

“Fuck titles. We’re brothers.” Stannis had missed Robert on occasion.

“Robert, if I may ask, what changed your mind?”

Robert sighed. “It was Jon. He was practically my father. I think a part of me died with him. I want to make him proud. I don’t want to be looked at as a bad king or a bad man anymore.” Stannis nodded silently. Jon’s death had affected him as well, but for vastly different reasons. The Lannisters would pay.

The boy, Bran, that Shireen was betrothed to seemed to be a nice, intelligent child. Lord Eddard greeted Stannis with respect, as did Lady Catelyn. All of the other Stark children were nowhere to be seen. Later he thought he saw a flash of the heir when he walked past the training yard in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the new POV characters? Also, I'm considering doing a timeskip to about the end of AGOT/Season one, so how would you guys feel about that?


	4. King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks arrive in the capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very short chapter because soon we are getting to the time skip. Hope you guys enjoy!

Robb

Robb had went to the training yard more than he had been any other part of Winterfell since the arrival of the king and his retainers. Already he missed Jaime. It had been a long time since a Stark and a Lannister had been friends. Then again, it had been a long time since there were no Targaryens in the kingdoms. Sometimes Robb wondered if Viserys Targaryen was even alive, or if he had been killed by on of King Robert’s spies. His father approached. “Son, you’ve been spending all of your time in the training yard. I know you want to improve, but you need rest, alright? We need to leave for King’s Landing early tomorrow.”

Robb nodded. Ned turned to leave. “He’s a good man, you know. Jaime. I know you don’t like him, but he’s a good man.”

Ned looked frustrated. “He killed his king. He swore an oath to protect Aerys and he killed him when things started looking like they were going in Robert’s favor.”

Robb was equally angry. “If you would have followed that oath to a madman then you’re an idiot. And don’t call him Aerys. You know what he was. He was the Mad King and he killed your brother and father, while his son raped your sister. Targaryens are the reason I never got to meet her, the reason you will never see her again, and here you are defending them!” He stormed off to his chambers.

Arya

From the moment Arya had arrived in Sunspear, Arianne Martell had been asking her questions. Mostly about Jon. Arya’s current theory was that Arianne wanted to know the quickest way into his bed. Despite this, Arianne had been a friend to Arya. She had introduced Arya to her cousins, the sand snakes, and her uncle Oberyn, who Arya admired. What did it matter if Arianne wanted to seduce Jon? Jon needed some enjoyment in his life anyways. As for her betrothed, Trystane talked to her very formally, like their betrothal was only a business deal. She couldn’t imagine if he had done this with Sansa. She would have been furious that he wasn’t a dashing knight ready to risk his honor for her. Now they were on the road. She couldn’t wait to see her siblings and parents.

  
  


Jon

Tyrion Lannister’s words would stay in Jon’s head forever. All the way to King’s Landing, he had been thinking about them. “Never forget what you are, bastard. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you.”

King’s Landing was beautiful on the outside, but the streets were filled with garbage and filth. Then they reached the Red Keep. It was a huge palace, probably with hundreds of rooms. Jon’s quarters were much nicer than in Winterfell. Everything looked so nice, yet the city felt unwelcoming. That feeling was short-lived, however, when they met the Martells. Before anyone was introduced Arya ran from behind one of the girls and ran into Jon’s arms. “Jon! So much has happened! I can use a spear and I got taller and Dorne is really warm!” She said all this very fast.

All the Stark children laughed, but Catelyn scolded her. “You can’t have outbursts like this in court Arya. Especially not in front of your betrothed.” Arya looked at her feet. Jon looked at the Martells for the first time. His eye was caught by the one girl, who he assumed was Arianne. She was absolutely stunning. She shot Jon a mischievous look. This was going to be an interesting stay in King’s Landing. To think that a few weeks ago he was thinking of taking the black and now he was betrothed to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

  
  


Robb

Being introduced to the court of King’s Landing was strange, as was Robb’s desire to hit most of them. First there was Petyr Baelish, a smug-looking rat of a man that looked at Robb’s mother with a hungry expression. Then there was Varys, who insulted Ned’s honor. He was still angry with his father, but who was this eunuch to disrespect him in that way? Tywin Lannister was nothing like his son. He was the most serious man Robb had ever met, including Eddard.

Then they met the Tyrells. Lord Mace was the opposite of what a lord should be, he was large and cheerful, but seemed a bit unintelligent. His mother, Lady Olenna, seemed very intelligent. Her grandsons seemed nice enough from what Robb heard, which wasn’t much because of their sister Margaery. When he saw her, his breath caught. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He had heard that she was attractive, but that had been a gross understatement. She was everything Robb had wanted. Robb had quickly forgotten he had never spoken to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter: The Hand's Tourney!


	5. The Hand's Tourney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks go to the feast and tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again guys. I'm really sorry for the time it took to get this chapter out, but my computer was broken. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Eddard

It had been a long week in King’s Landing. The council had been badgering him about everything, as if he was the king and not the hand. The preparations for the tourney, melee, and feast were enough to make him go mad. If Baelish gave one more hungry look at his wife he might have to strangle the man. All this and the investigation of Jon Arryn’s death, it was too much to handle. He had seen Robert’s son, Gendry, and he had heard of Jon Arryn’s final words. He needed someone he could trust. The Spider was a ruthless eunuch, and Lord Stannis was too honorable to scheme. Pycelle had always been useless. That left him with Tywin Lannister and Petyr Baelish. He could never go to a Lannister about these things, but perhaps Baelish would help him, for Catelyn’s sake.

  
  


Robb

The feast was great. He sat next to Margaery, who looked like a goddess in a beautiful golden dress. “I’ve never been at this extravagant of a feast. Is it always like this in the south?” He asked her.

She smiled at him, and his heart melted. “Usually only for tournaments and other special occasions. If you like this, maybe we should hold our wedding in Highgarden.” The mention of his wedding led him to wonder when it would take place. Meanwhile, Jon was being practically harassed by Arianne Martell.

Robb decided to let her have her fun and struck up a conversation with Arya. “Little sister.” he said. “How do you like your betrothed? You haven’t mentioned him all week. Is he not kind to you?”

“He’s kind enough, but I don’t want to be his lady. I don’t want to be a lady at all.”

Robb was confused. “Then why didn’t you say no to father?”

Arya looked like she regretted it now. “Father has never lied to me. I did it for our family. If I have to marry him, I will.”

Robb returned to his seat. The singers had switched songs from “The Bear and the Maiden Fair” to “The Rains of Castamere”. He blinked, and he was in a different hall, he saw his mother, tears in her eyes, holding a knife to a boy’s throat, and an old man chuckling. He blinked again and it was all gone and he was back in King’s Landing. Across the room, Bran was looking at him, face white, with an expression of shock and fear.

  
  


Sansa

The tournament was wonderful. She watched as what seemed like thousands of knights jousted. One, Loras Tyrell, offered her a red rose, which she took. He was handsome, and rather gallant, but she couldn’t help thinking of Theon. She wondered what Theon would look like in armor, jousting against great knights. She missed him, but King’s Landing was new and exciting. She had quickly befriended Margaery Tyrell. The girl radiated kindness and warmth, and it seemed like Robb would be happy with her. The two had been flirting nonstop all week. It was annoying, but rather romantic. Jon and Arianne Martell were less romantic. Most of what Sansa had overheard was Arianne messing around with Jon and flirting with him, but Jon was perhaps the most clueless boy in the seven kingdoms. It was rather depressing, though, not being betrothed. It meant no one to talk to but your parents and a three year old.

  
  


Jon

It was like a dream, watching great knights he had grown up on stories of, like Barristan Selmy and Bronze Yohn Royce, competing in the biggest tournament since Harrenhal. He wondered what it was like watching Rhaegar Targaryen ride past his wife and crown Lyanna Stark his queen of love and beauty. Jon might have found it a little touching, if Rhaegar hadn’t raped Lyanna and caused a war that killed tens of thousands. He imagined crowning Arianne his queen of love and beauty, and her making some jape about it. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a collective sound of disgust and shock from the crowd.

When he looked up, he saw a young knight from the Vale with a shard of wood in his neck. His killer was Ser Gregor Clegane, The Mountain That Rides. The man was a hulking beast compared to the young knight. Arya, who was sitting next to him, asked him “Shouldn’t they arrest Clegane?”

Jon laughed bitterly. “Small chance in that. Deaths in tournaments are fair game, and I don’t know if they’d be able to arrest him if they wanted to, judging by his size.”

The final joust had Loras Tyrell, Jon’s soon-to-be good brother, competing against Clegane. Jon knew that Ser Gregor was stronger, but Loras had proved himself great with a lance. Sansa’s breath caught. “They can’t let Loras go against that monster! He could die!” Father reassured her that Loras was just as good, if not better, but Sansa didn’t seem very convinced. On the first tilt, Loras hit The Mountain, but the huge man stayed on his horse. On the second tilt, The Knight of Flowers unseated the man, and sent him flying into the tilt barrier. The crowd applauded, and Loras named Sansa the queen of love and beauty. Robb said something to Margaery, and the Rose of Highgarden giggled. Not many noticed the Mountain calling for his sword. That is, no one noticed until the sword found its way into the neck of The Mountain’s horse.

The crowd watched in terror as Clegane turned on Loras. A huge man came from the crowd and pulled out his own sword, and it was then that Jon realized that this must be The Hound. His sword met his brother’s, and they began to fight. Sandor Clegane was faster than his brother, but not quite as strong. The two were an even match, trading blow for blow, until King Robert yelled out “Stop this madness in the name of your king!” The Mountain marched away through a terrified crowd.

Loras had gotten up and approached his savior. “If there is any reward you would ask of me, it is yours, Ser.”

The Hound removed his helm. “Only this: never call me ‘ser’ again. I will never be a fucking knight.” The man walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! What did you think of the chapter? Remember to leave feedback, as it really helps me improve the story. Next chapter: The melee.


	6. The Hound, The Viper, and The Young Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new recruit is introduced to the Night's Watch. Tyrion finds justice. The melee of the hand occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got out this new chapter, hope you guys enjoy.

Jorah 

A new recruit had arrived at Castle Black. Samwell Tarly, a fat highborn boy from the Reach. He had never liked the Reach, just as Lynesse never liked the North. Ser Alliser Thorne was yelling at the boy, who was cowering in fear. Jorah stepped up. “Enough, Thorne. The boy yielded. There’s no honor in hitting a beaten man.” 

Ser Alliser practically spat his response. “What honor was there in killing the Targaryen children? What honor is there in selling slaves? The boy can’t fight, and he’ll be dead when winter comes.”

Jorah looked at him in disbelief. “Did I kill the children too, and did the Mad King that you love so much not slaughter many innocents? The boy can be a steward. Not all recruits are meant to be rangers.” 

“Your father will decide what he’s meant to be, Mormont.” Jorah walked away disapprovingly. Thorne was a lost cause, too bitter for his own good.

  
  
  


Tyrion 

“I’ll stand for the dwarf.”

Tyrion turned around and saw Bronn, one of Lysa Arryn’s hired killers sent to capture him, declaring for him in his trial by combat. Tyrion was relieved he didn’t have to duel Ser Vardis himself. “Your father has to pay more than this old cunt. They say he shits gold.” 

Tyrion chuckled. “That he does, Bronn. But you need to win first.” 

The trial began with Lord Robert announcing “FIGHT!” in the loudest voice the child could muster up. Ser Vardis was fully armed and armored, while Bronn wore light armor, a one-handed sword, and no shield. Not that Tyrion thought Bronn couldn’t fight but against a trained knight he wasn’t sure. 

Bronn’s first move was to retreat up the stairs. Egen charged him, and Bronn quickly sidestepped the blow. Tyrion immediately realized what Bronn was doing. _ If you can’t beat him in a straight fight, tire him out. _ The sellsword was smarter than he looked. He danced around the knight, who was practically gasping for breath. 

Ser Vardis took a slow strike at Bronn, who ducked and cut across the knight’s chest. Egen, ever the honorable knight, took a last charge at Bronn, who tripped him and kicked away his shield. Ser Vardis made a final attempt at stabbing Bronn, but the sellsword simply grabbed his sword hand. The lords and ladies were begging for mercy for their honorable knight. Bronn plunged his sword into the man’s neck. Then he threw him through the moon door. He turned to Tyrion, who gave him a small nod. The widow Arryn sniffled at the cutthroat. “You don’t fight with honor.”

Bronn chuckled softly. “No, but he did.” He pointed down the moon door. The old crone seemed very offended. 

Tyrion walked before Lady Arryn. “I believe you have something of mine.” Before Lady Arryn could deny him, Lyn Corbray threw him his purse. Tyrion subsequently tossed it to Mord.

Jon 

The melee was beginning. He, Robb, and almost forty others started on foot. King Robert shouted for them to start fighting and they did. 

It was chaos. Robar Royce charged at Jon, who parried his attack quickly and disarmed him. Royce yielded and backed away, leaving Jon searching for a new opponent. He saw Robb fighting Balon Swann, a stronger and more experienced fighter, though Robb was very agile.

Jon saw Garlan Tyrell, his soon-to-be good-brother, dancing around The Hound. Clegane knocked him down, but Garlan got up. Then The Hound’s sword cut across Garlan’s leg. Jon heard Margaery scream, and three men immediately rushed to the injured knight and carried him off. 

Ser Hosteen Frey took advantage of Jon’s confusion and rushed at him with a mace. Jon barely brought his shield up in time to block the blow. The older man struck again, and Jon was even more hard-pressed to block it. It was then that Robb stepped in, disarmed the man, and helped Jon up. “It is a competition, you know,” Jon said. Robb just shrugged and rejoined the fray. 

Very soon only four were left. Jon found himself on the other side of Oberyn Martell’s spear. Robb had his sword locked with Sandor Clegane’s. Jon saw Arianne looking conflicted about who she wanted to win: him or her beloved uncle. 

The Red Viper was using the reach of his spear, keeping Jon at bay. He knew he had to get in close, but how could he do it without being skewered on the end of the spear? Oberyn was advancing quickly, and Jon was running out of room to back up. Jon ran to Oberyn’s left, and The Red Viper barely moved his spear in time. The Viper twisted his arm, disarming Jon, and Jon yielded.

  
  


Robb 

Jon was out, and The Hound was pressing Robb’s defense with his great strength. Robb’s shield was almost broken, and his face was red from effort. Then Clegane turned. _ A Viper in the grass _. The Hound barely parried Oberyn’s attack in time, and was quickly distracted by Robb’s attack. Robb decided to flank around Oberyn, and the risk paid off. He cut the agile dornishman’s spear in two, and The Red Viper yielded.

It came down to a wolf and a hound. They circled each other, trying to see an opportunity. They closed in on each other and their blades locked. The Hound was stronger than Robb, and deceptively quick. He pushed down on Robb’s sword with such intensity Robb thought the steel might break, and Robb barely pushed him back. Then Robb made a mistake. He lunged and his attack was repelled. He was disarmed, and he shouted at Clegane “Yield! I yield.”

At the feast after the melee, King Robert congratulated Robb. “Lives up to his name, doesn’t he? Took down The Viper!” Robb knew that move was luck, but he wasn’t about to argue with the king. The man was known as The Demon of the Trident, where he killed Rhaegar, so being praised by him was rather encouraging. Margaery was not at the feast, and Robb wondered if Garlan was alright.

Then Jaime came to congratulate Robb. “Quite the fighter now, aren’t you? You’ll be better than your father, mark my words.” Robb grinned. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Jaime. Thank you.”

Then Robb saw his father smiling at him. “Congratulations, Son. I’m very proud of you. You’ll be leaving at daybreak, and I won’t be able to say goodbye then. You have to look over Bran, Rickon and Sansa. I expect I’ll be seeing you soon enough.” Robb gave his father a hug. It was the last time he would see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Try to leave feedback In form of kudos and comments as it helps me become a better writer.


	7. Sworn Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Small Council faces a decision. Ned takes precautions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! I know it’s been a while but enjoy!

Eddard

“The whore is pregnant,” Robert said angrily. “I want her, Viserys and her child dead.” Ned stopped. Robert couldn’t mean it.

“You’re speaking of murdering a child.” Ned said.

“Do you know how many children will die if Viserys invades? Do you think he’ll ask politely for the throne, and go away quietly if I say no? Remember their house words: Fire and Blood! That is how he means to take the throne if we don’t stop him.” Robert was fuming at this point.

“You will dishonor yourself forever if you do this,” Ned said. 

“Honor? I’ve got seven kingdoms to rule! One king, seven kingdoms! Do you think it’s honor that keeps the peace, Ned? It’s fear, fear and blood! How honorable was it when Aerys Targaryen burned your father, and hanged Brandon? How honorable was Rhaegar raping your sister, the woman I loved?”

Lyanna. It was always Lyanna that Robert thought about. Would he spare her son if it was also Rhaegar’s? Ned doubted it. The only thing that beat Robert’s love for Lyanna was his hate for Rhaegar. “I call a vote. Who stands with me?” 

Ser Barristan stood. “I cannot abide murder of a pregnant woman. If she has a son, I will face him in the field, not kill him in the womb.”

Ned nodded at him and looked at Lord Tywin, expecting the opposite reaction. Tywin was clearly interested in killing more Targaryen children. “His Grace is right. If Viserys lands, our war against the Mad King is undone.”

Ned looked at him with disgust. “It wasn’t your war, Lannister. You joined us when we had all but won.”

Stannis stood. “I agree with Lord Stark. Small chance the Dothraki cross the narrow sea, and they don’t know the land like we do. It’s a risk I can take.” 

Now Robert was truly terrifyingly angry. “Of course, Stannis. Maybe you didn’t blunder at Dragonstone when I sent you to kill the last Targaryens. Perhaps you released them, and sent them on their way! You fucking traitor!” The room went silent. Stannis looked like he wanted to say something to his older brother, but he didn’t.

It was Lord Baelish that broke the silence. “The girl should have died years ago. When you find yourself in bed with an ugly woman, best close your eyes and get it over with. Cut her throat and be done with it.” Varys gave him a disgusted look, more at his choice of words than his sentiment. 

Ned was disappointed in Baelish. He thought the man was above that, but he knew very little about Littlefinger. 

Then Lord Varys spoke. “I don’t say this often, but I agree with Lord Baelish. If Daenerys has a son, it will kill thousands, maybe millions, of innocents. It is a vile thing to consider, but sometimes those of us in positions of power must do vile things for the good of the realm.Think of your own children. If Viserys lands they could all die, and their blood will be on your hands.” 

Ned stood. “If Viserys lands. I will never kill a child on prediction alone. I will have no part in this plot. I have followed you into war, Robert, but I will not follow you into this.” He threw his hand badge on the table.

Robert stood, red as the wine he loved so much, and shouted at Ned. “You’ll do as I command, or I’ll pin the fucking badge on Tywin!”

That stopped Ned. He couldn’t allow the seven kingdoms to have that fate. Tywin Lannister was dangerous enough already.

Sansa 

Her father came to her in her chambers after he was back from the small council meeting. “Sansa, this city isn’t safe. I know you like it here, but your safety is the most important thing to me.” He said.

Sansa was horrified. “Father, please don’t send me back, I’m not Arya, I won’t do anything dangerous, I promise!”

Father chuckled. “You never let me finish, Sansa. I’m not sending you back home, but we need to take extra precautions for your safety. From now on, you will have a personal guard.”

“Who is he, Father? Is he a knight or a young lord or is it Jory?” Sansa was rather excited at these prospects for guards.

“He is a Braavosi named Syrio Forel. He may seem old, but he was first sword of Braavos for many years, and he’s proven himself over and over as a warrior. It took a long time to find someone who could keep you safe from the likes of the Kingsguard.”

Sansa froze. “Did you say the Kingsguard? Why would I need someone to stop the Kingsguard? Knights don’t hurt high-born ladies.”

Father shushed her. “Keep your voice down, Sansa. There are spies everywhere in the Red Keep. To answer your question, knights are supposed to be noble and honorable. But the Kingsguard follow the orders of the king. And eventually, Joffrey will be king.”

Bran 

  
  


Bran was training with Ser Rodrik when Robb approached him, flanked by a man Bran did not know, who wore an ornate helmet. “Bran,” Robb said. “I’ve just gotten a letter from father. He told me to inform you that this man, Ser Gerold Storm, will be your personal guard from now on. Father says he can train you in fighting better than anyone else.” 

“Hello” Bran said, rather shyly. Ser Gerold was about four inches taller than Robb and lean, a good build for a fighter. The helmet covered all of his head except his eyes and mouth. 

“Hello, Lord Brandon” Ser Gerold said respectfully. He smiled at Bran, who returned the smile. Then he looked at Summer curiously. “Forgive me for asking, but is that one of the direwolves I’ve heard about? It’s larger than I expected.” 

“Yes. His name is Summer, and when I grow up and become a Kingsguard, he’ll be the size of a lion!” Bran exclaimed proudly.

“You want to be in the Kingsguard?” Said Ser Gerold with a glint in his eye.

“More than anything.” 

“I’ve fought in melees against Kingsguard before. They used to be the best warriors out there. Now the only two that are any good are Selmy and The Kingslayer. I’d say you have a good chance. But if you want to get there, you need to practice.” And he tossed Bran a sparring sword. 

The first thing Gerold did was correct Bran’s grip.

“Use one hand. This is not Ice, or any other longsword. My father taught me that when I was your age.”

“Who was your father?” Bran inquired. 

“Lord Jon Connington. Former lord of Griffin’s Roost. Exiled by King Robert.” 

“Why didn’t he bring you with him?”

“He had no use for his bastard. I wasn’t a great fighter then, and I was another mouth to feed.” 

“How did you meet my father?”

“Enough questions” Gerold said, and lunged, Bran barely sidestepping. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic so far! Leave some feedback in the comments and give kudos if you enjoyed. Next chapter: Timeskip!


	8. Long May He Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lion rises in the west, and a dragon rises in the east.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I know it's been a long time but with computer issues, it happens. Hope the chapter makes up for the wait!

Eddard

“The King, My Lord. He’s dying.”

Ned could not believe it, but he hurried to Robert’s solar anyways. He rushed down all the stairs from the Tower of the Hand, past Jory and all of the rest of his guard. 

The first thing he noticed was the gore of it. Whatever had injured Robert had cut deep. Robert dryly laughed. “A pig, Ned. A fucking pig killed me. I missed my thrust, too much wine, but I killed the fucker all the same. I was always better with a warhammer than a spear.” He started coughing uncontrollably. 

“Get him some water!” Ned yelled. “Get the Grand Maester!” But Robert pulled his arm.

“Everyone out but Ned!” Robert yelled, surprisingly loudly for a man on death’s door.

All the king’s council exited, then Cersei, Joffrey, and Stannis last. The Lord of Dragonstone hid his face as he left. 

“Ned, get a quill and paper. And be quick about, I don’t think I have long.” Ned hurried to follow Robert’s instructions.

“I, Robert of the house… damn it, Ned, you know how it goes. You’re to be Joffrey’s regent. Teach him how to rule.” He signed at the bottom once Ned was finished writing. “I’m dying, Ned, but I still have children. Make them better than I was. The bastards too, if you can find them.” He had found two. The girl Barra, and Gendry, the blacksmith’s apprentice.

“The Targaryen girl, Ned. Daenerys. You were right about her. You and Stannis were the only ones to tell me no. I suppose it’s always been that way. Let the girl live. Stop it if it’s not too late.”

Ned nodded and almost went out the door, but he turned back around. “Robert.” 

“What is it, Ned?” Robert rasped.

“Rhaegar. He never raped Lyanna. She loved him.”

After a very long pause, Robert nodded. “Good. At least she didn’t…” he coughed up blood. “Suffer.” He whispered it, barely conscious. “I expect to see her soon. And Jon, and my mother and father. My sweet Lyanna…” His eyes closed.

Griff

Aegon was effortlessly beating one of the older boys in a sparring match. _He is the spitting image of my silver prince._ Aegon had saved Jon’s life, simply by living. Before he had seen Aegon, Jon had wandered with the Golden Company, his only purpose being his sword hand. And that was fading quickly with age as well. 

When he had seen Aegon, with Rhaegar’s deep violet eyes that Jon had dreamed about since he was a squire, it all changed. He had the king he always wanted now, and the son he had never sired. And he would be coming into his inheritance soon. _When the Wolf fights the Lion, while the Stag tears itself apart, then Dragons will rise again._ Ten thousand highly trained sellswords and two dozen elephants would easily be enough to take King’s Landing in all of that chaos. And then Aegon would mount The Usurper’s head on a spike. _And I will avenge my silver prince._

Bran

Bran was on all fours, mouth bloody, and faster than he had ever been before. He rushed through the forest. He looked up, and a star fell over Winterfell. The pool in the godswood turned into a deep crimson, and the Weirwood Tree quickly withered. A blizzard came, and so did thousands of… things. They were not men, that much was clear. Then one got closer to Bran. It had his mother’s face. Another had his father’s, and more had other faces he knew. Bran felt a chill on his back and turned. A white-skinned figure with red eyes approached, with a sword that seemed to be made of ice. Bran was overcome with an intense feeling of hopelessness. It drew the blade and lunged at Bran. Bran woke up with an expression of horror on his face.

Eddard

“Jory, bring Lord Baelish here, as soon as you can.” The young knight nodded and hurried down the stairs of the Red Keep. 

“You trust that man?” Lord Stannis asked Ned with an incredulous look on his face. 

“I trust his promise to my wife. He swore to Catelyn to keep me alive, and he has helped me so far. And he is trusted by the Lannisters, which we could use to our advantage.” 

Stannis nodded. “I suppose I will need inside information as I prepare for my throne, and loyal councilors.” 

After around five minutes, Jory ran back to the Tower of the Hand with Littlefinger striding behind him. “Lord Stark.” Ned nodded at him. “Your Grace.” He bowed to Stannis. “I presume that we will be taking Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella into custody soon, and placing His Grace on the throne? I can provide you with the Gold Cloaks, if, of course, you trust me.”

“Why would I not trust you, Lord Baelish?” Ned asked. 

“A lord from the smallest of the fingers on the small council, who has spies everywhere in the city? If I was in your position, I would not trust me.” Lord Baelish answered. 

“There is no need for the City Watch. Lord Eddard and I have large personal guards, and we can storm the throne room with those alone. I’d sooner not place my trust in men whose loyalty is bought, not earned.” Stannis said.

“Lord Baelish is right. If You and I fail against Joffrey’s men, our cause is lost. You should go to Dragonstone, Your Grace, and collect your wife and daughter. By then, you will know if we have succeeded or failed.” Ned said respectfully to Stannis. 

“I must leave as quickly as possible then.” And the eldest living son of Steffon Baratheon hurried down the stairs of the Red Keep. 

“Lord Stark. We do have much to discuss about the realm.” Lord Baelish said. “For example, your idea of placing Stannis Baratheon on the throne is folly. Why give power to a man you cannot control? Give Joffrey the throne, rule as his regent. If he proves hard to control, we simply reveal his little secret and make Renly king.”

“We?”

“You will need someone to share in your burdens. I assure you, my price would be modest.”

Eddard sighed. “No, I won’t do it. Follow your promise to Catelyn. I need the gold cloaks.”

Lord Baelish bowed his head, playing with his valyrian steel dagger. “My Lord. When the Queen proclaims one King and the Hand proclaims another, whose peace do the gold cloaks protect?” He spun his dagger so the blade pointed at himself. “The man who pays them.”

  
Jaime

Joffrey was clearly shaken by watching his supposed father dying. He was stifling a sob when Jaime grabbed him. “I’m sorry about Robert, Joffrey, but you are the king now. You need to go into the throne room, sit that ugly mountain of swords, and be a strong ruler. Let no one oppose you, and be the man you were born and raised to be.”

“I will, Uncle Jaime. I promise.” Joffrey sniffled. _He’s just a boy, much younger than I was when I joined the Kingsguard. And he rules seven kingdoms. Well, how much worse than Robert can he be?_

Jaime’s father entered the room. “Your Grace. My condolences for the death of His Grace King Robert.” Jaime’s father said without a hint of emotion in his voice. Not that it was expected.

“Grandfather.” Joffrey managed weakly through his sorrow. “I suppose they’re ready for me in the throne room.”

The Warden of the West nodded. Joffrey left, but when Jaime tried to follow, his father held up his hand, signaling Jaime to stop. “We have something to discuss, Jaime.”

  
Eddard

Outside of the Red Keep, Lord Baelish bowed to him. “The City Watch, as you requested.”

The commander of the Gold Cloaks, Janos Slynt, also bowed. “We stand beside you, Lord Stark.”

Ned nodded and entered the throne room. The men of the city watch lined up on both sides of Eddard and his personal guard. Joffrey was on the throne, with Cersei Lannister and The Hound at his side. “You stand before His Grace, Joffrey of the Houses Baratheon and Lannister, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm.”

“Today I shall accept oaths of fealty from my loyal councilors.” Said Joffrey.

“Ser Barristan Selmy, I do not believe any man in this room can question your honor,” Ned said, handing him the will of Robert.

“Lord Eddard Stark is herein named Lord Regent, to rule in my stead until the heir come of age.” Ser Barristan announced loudly.

“May I see that letter, Ser Barristan?” Cersei said. The Lord Commander handed her the letter. Cersei took a short look at it.

“Is this meant to be your shield, Lord Stark? A piece of paper?” She ripped the letter up.

“Those were the King’s words.” Ser Barristan said, clearly shocked.

“We have a new king now,” Cersei said. “You gave me such great counsel when we last spoke, Lord Eddard. Allow me to return the favor. Bend the knee, my lord. Swear fealty to Joffrey and we will allow you to live out your days in the grey waste you call home.”

Ned gripped the hilt of his sword. “Your son has no claim to the throne. Give it up, and I promise you there will be no bloodshed.”

Joffrey was outraged. “Kill him, kill all of them, I command it!”

Ned looked at Janos Slynt. “Commander, take Joffrey and the Queen into custody, but spare their lives.”

The Kingsguard drew their swords, though Ser Barristan looked very conflicted. Ned noticed Jaime Lannister was missing._ Fewer men for them._ He drew his sword, and before he could even move, he noticed Petyr Baelish nodding at Janos Slynt, who yelled “Men of the Watch! Now!” as the Gold Cloaks turned on Ned’s household guard. 

Ned cut down two Lannister men in quick succession and dodged a strike from another. He was not paying attention to his back, however, and his leg exploded in pain, a Lannister spear sticking through it. He barely kept his consciousness, but he managed to fight through the pain and stand up, grasping his sword as tight as he could. Ned lunged at a kingsguard, but the knight dodged and kicked him to the ground. He felt a blade at his neck, and an all too familiar raspy voice whispered: “I did warn you not to trust me, you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far, thank you for reading my fic! If you enjoyed, leave a kudo and/or a comment. Or even if you didn't enjoy it, leave some constructive criticism down in the comments. All feedback is appreciated. Hope you guys and girls enjoyed!


	9. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is sparked and banners are called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter, I just really wanted to say that I appreciate all of the support you guys and girls have been giving to me via kudos and comments. Even the more negative feedback I have gotten is constructive criticism which helps me improve my story. I also wanted to say that I am sorry about the terrible update schedule. My computer doesn't work all the time and so sometimes it is difficult to get chapters out on time. Without further adieu, enjoy this new chapter!

Jaime 

Tywin had brought Jaime to the tower of the hand. “Will Lord Stark be joining us?” Jaime asked his father. 

“Robert Baratheon is dead. This tower will be mine officially in a matter of hours.” His father replied bluntly.

“You were never one to waste time, were you, Father?”

“Why would I? They all say time is gold.”

“I thought the Lion doesn’t concern himself with the opinions of the-“

“Enough of this nonsense. We have something important to discuss” his father said. “Half your life, you have been in the Kingsguard. You’ve wasted all of your talents on that worthless group of glorified sellswords. No longer. Sandor Clegane will replace you. The Kingsguard is a role better suited for a hound than a lion.”

Jaime opened his mouth to disagree, but his father shut him down instantly. “I have already informed the king of my decision and said that you consent. You’ve let your whoring, drunken abomination of a brother and idiot of a sister run rampant for too long. I will not see the Rock again in my life, but you will ride there tomorrow at the break of dawn and rule. I will find you a suitable wife, and you will produce heirs. Is that plain enough?”

Jaime knew he could not refuse directly. He had to do a bit more work than that. “I need time to prepare, at least a day or two. I cannot simply move immediately.”

“Fine. You will ride for Casterly Rock in two days.”

“I will begin preparing now.” Jaime walked away.

“One more thing, Jaime.” His father said as Jaime neared the exit. “I’ve received word from your uncle Gerion. He has set up camp in the ruins of Valyria. And in Valyria he found this.” 

Jaime watched his father produce a greatsword, the likes of which Jaime had never seen. It had a lion on its hilt, and it was made of- “Valyrian steel. It is called Brightroar.” His father said proudly. _ He always wanted Valyrian Steel. _ “And it is yours now.” He handed Jaime the sword. 

Jaime held it and took a few short swings. He had always preferred smaller swords, but this blade was not unwieldy at all. “Thank you, father. I will prepare now.”

He had to get Cersei to change Joffrey’s mind.

Robb 

“His Grace, Joffrey, The First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, summons you to court to answer for your father’s treason.” Robb read the letter aloud, to Jon, Theon, and Maester Luwin. 

“What will your reply be, My Lord?” Asked Maester Luwin.

“It is quite simple. His Grace summons me to King’s Landing, I’ll go to King’s Landing. But not alone. Call the banners. Send ravens to Hoster Tully, Mace Tyrell, Stannis Baratheon, and Doran Martell as well, calling them to war. We will liberate my father from captivity and place Tommen on the Iron Throne.”

Maester Luwin let out a small chuckle. “You truly are your father’s son.” He left the room quickly.

Theon asked Robb, “Are you afraid?”

Robb felt his hand shake slightly. “I suppose I must be.”

“Good.”

“Why is that good, Theon?”

“It means that you’re not stupid.” Said the Heir to The Iron Islands. _ Well, I can’t argue with that. _

  
  
  
  


Griff

Jon had not given commands since the War of the Usurper. “Illyrio has prepared ships. Load your troops into them, Captain Strickland. We sail for Westeros in two days. Make sure to find a vessel for each of the elephants, for they will not fit with the men.”

The Captain of the Golden Company nodded and walked off. Jon still had no idea how that craven had gained command of the greatest sellsword company in the world. But his days of moping about the command of the Golden Company were over. Soon enough, he would be the hand of the king. And the usurper’s head would be on a spike.

  
  


Jon 

Jon could not believe what he was hearing. “Robb, I’m your brother. You need me by your side.”

Robb shook his head. “I can’t. It may be that I die in battle. If so, you will take my place in the army, march to King’s Landing, and liberate father and Sansa. Do you understand?”

“I won’t be of any help to anyone up here in Winterfell.”

“On the contrary, this is where I need you the most. You’ll defend Winterfell from any attackers, take care of Bran and Rickon, and you’ll be Lord of Winterfell. That is what you always wanted, correct?”

“Not like this.”

“I’m sorry this is the way it must be. Goodbye, Jon. We’ll see each other again.”

Jon embraced him. “Kill Joffrey for me, will you?”

Robb cracked a smile at that. “Well, I must meet the northern lords now. Goodbye, brother.”

  
  


Sansa 

“Ser Barristan Selmy,” Queen Cersei called out. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard approached the Iron Throne. “Remove your helm, Ser.”

The old knight did as he was bid. He bowed his head. “Your Grace.” 

The Queen Regent cleared her throat and proclaimed “Ser Barristan, you have served the crown faithfully in all your long years. But we all must eventually accept that we are too old to serve. Ser Mandon Moore will take your spot as Lord Commander, and Lyn Corbray will join the Kingsguard to fill the vacant spot. We will provide you with a home of your own, with servants to attend to your every need.”

Ser Barristan looked shocked. “Your Grace, the Kingsguard vows are for life. Only death can remove the White Cloak.”

“The death of you, Ser Barristan, or your king?”

The young king Joffrey spoke for the first time. “You let my father be murdered by a boar. You’re too old to protect me.”

“The only person King Robert needed protection from was his wife. She had Lancel Lannister give him strongwine during the hunt.” The knight spat on the ground. “I am sworn to the Baratheons, not the Lannisters. I will not sit idly by another mad king’s side as he defiles the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms.”

Joffrey yelled out “Seize that man!” And the Kingsguard all drew their swords and advanced.

Ser Barristan quickly drew his blade. All the Kingsguard stopped dead in their tracks. “Poor excuse for a Kingsguard. Even now I could cut through the five of you like carving a cake! And your king as well.” He left the room, never sheathing his blade.

Sansa was sad to see the Lord Commander be shamed in such a way. She had liked Ser Barristan and he had been a good friend to her father. _ Like King Robert. Like Jeyne’s father. Like Father’s personal guard. Like Jory. If they all died, what will happen to Father? What will happen to me? _

Sansa approached the throne, leg shaking under her dress. She bowed to Joffrey. “Your Grace.” 

Queen Cersei responded on behalf of the king. “Lady Sansa Stark. The daughter of the traitor Lord Eddard. Tell me, girl, why have you come here?”

Sansa swallowed. “Your Grace, I know that my father is a traitor. I am not asking you to forget his crimes, and I am not asking you not to punish them. I only ask that you spare his life and allow him to live the rest of his life in the Night’s Watch with his brother.”

The Queen Regent was not happy. “This girl’s father tried to usurp your throne. He would be lucky to earn a quick beheading.”

King Joffrey held up his hand. “Lady Sansa, your words truly have moved me. If your father confesses and says I’m the king, I’ll show him mercy. If not…” he let the statement hang.

“Thank you, your Grace.”

  
  


Eddard 

The gaoler was entering Ned’s cell. But this was a new gaoler. This one had a bald head and an all too familiar voice. “Lord Stark,” the eunuch started. “You should have a drink. Men die of thirst far too often in the Black Cells, I have found.” The Spider uncapped his water skin and gave it to Ned.

Ned looked at the skin suspiciously. “No poison, Lord Stark. If I wanted you dead, I would need only wait. Fortunately, I have plans for you, Lord Eddard.”

Ned took a sip. He had not tasted fresh drinking water in four days, and it refreshed him. “What plans, exactly? My trial and execution will happen soon, and I assume you will not release me from the Black Cells.”

“It does seem that you have the chance to live if you confess to your crimes. Your daughter Sansa convinced the king to allow to take the black if you confess and confirm that Joffrey is the rightful king.”

“I will not do that. If you think I would sacrifice all of my honour to survive, you are not as smart as men think.”

“Of course you would not sacrifice your honour for your life. But what of the lives of your children? Robb, your son through and through. Sansa, the proper lady. Arya, the wild one. Bran, who climbs all the walls in Winterfell. And what about Rickon? Would you leave him fatherless at four years old? And the other one, what was his name. Starts with a j…”

“Jon?” Ned supplied.

“No, that wasn’t it.” The eunuch snapped his fingers. “That was it! Jaehaerys. If you do not confess, I will inform the realm of his little secret. Think on it, Lord Stark, and we shall speak on it on the morrow.” The Spider walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, leave a kudos or comment if you want, and if you didn't, make sure to tell me what I could improve on.


End file.
